Split
by StarboardCaboose
Summary: In one timeline, Endeavor trained his youngest son for years, only to stop during his time at UA. Eventually, his son was able to move past his father's abuse and become his own person. In another timeline, however, the number two hero pushed Todoroki Shouto to his breaking point as a child, until he finally split.
1. The Incident

Summary: In one timeline, Endeavor trained his youngest son for years, only to stop during his time at UA. Eventually, his son was able to move past his father's abuse and become his own person. In another timeline, however, the number two hero pushed Todoroki Shouto to his breaking point as a child, until he finally split.

Author's note: I have no experience with Dissociative Identity Disorder (DID) or Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD), and I've only done a small amount of research on the topic. I'm primarily basing this story off of Twice, so if it isn't accurate to how DID or PTSD is in real life, I apologize.

* * *

Todoroki Shouto did not have a normal life.

He didn't really know what a normal life was like, but he suspected that families were supposed to be happy, not broken like his.

Ever since he was four, his father trained him to be the best. To "Surpass his legacy and beat All Might." Shouto didn't understood his father's hatred for the number one hero, but he learned never to bring up the man's name in front of him.

His mother always tried to comfort him. Those were the times Shouto would look forward to as a child. When he and his mother could watch All Might videos when his father was at work, or when she would lay him down and talk to him while stroking his hair. He could relax around her, and he knew she would never hurt him.

His siblings tried to be nice to him and include him in their games, but Endeavor would always pull him away, telling him to ignore his weak, useless siblings. Shouto never really knew his siblings growing up, as Endeavor would train him at every opportunity.

Shouto was never good enough during training. His father would beat him till he could barely stand, and yell at him to be stronger. Shouto remembers one particular time when his father had beaten him to the ground, and his mother tried to protect him.

"Please stop! He's only five!" She had yelled at his father, but that meant nothing to him.

Shouto had watched his father slap his mother, and could only assume it was his fault, his own weakness and inability, that caused it to happen.

As the weeks went by, Shouto felt both the physical and mental impact of his father's training. His body was aching at the end of each day, and he had trouble sleeping due to constant nightmares. He wasn't only afraid of his father during the day, but he began to fear his presence in his dreams at night. He would close his eyes and hear his father's words, berating him for his weakness.

"You need to work harder, Shouto!"

"Get up, I didn't create you so you could be lazy!"

"Stop being weak Shoto!"

"You have to grow stronger if you have any chance of beating All Might!"

Shouto would sometimes get lost in his own head after training. He would sit in his room, beaten and alone, thinking about his life. He would drift off in his mind, tuning out all sounds around him. He would think of the few good moments in his life, and try to ignore the pain, both mental and physical, his father inflicted upon him.

One night, when he was five, Endeavor came home in a rage. Apparently, a villain had managed to escape him, and the media was all over the story. Shouto was called into the dojo, where his father was waiting.

"Let's see if you've grown stronger since last time," His father told him, before beginning to attack. Shouto had no chance of dodging the number two hero's blows, and was quickly on the ground, writhing in pain.

"Pathetic."

His father kicked him while he was still lying on the ground, causing him to throw up on the dojo floor. As Shouto lay on the ground, tears starting to form in his eyes, his father looked down on him with a face of disgust.

"Clean that up," His father told him, "And prepare to do better tomorrow."

With that final warning, Endeavor exited the dojo, leaving his youngest son crying on the floor, covered in his own puke. Shouto waited for his mother to come help him, but she never did. Eventually, he was left to clean the floor and his clothes on his own. When he made it back to his room, Shouto passed out from exhaustion.

He woke up only an hour later, drenched in his own sweat, the nightmare still in his mind.

Shouto didn't get any more sleep that night.

As the weeks went by, Endeavor's training only got worse for Shouto. Aside from that, contact with his siblings was completely prohibited, and the same went for his mother. His father told him that it was necessary for him to learn how to take care of himself. Shouto didn't understand, but did it anyway, out of fear.

Nightmares haunted Shouto's sleep. It was rare that he would sleep through an entire night without one. He told no one, for fear of being called weak by his father. His mental state, unknown to anyone else in the house, started to deteriorate, until he was at his breaking point.

One night, Shouto woke up from a particularly bad nightmare, and went to the kitchen for a glass of water to help himself calm down. When he opened the door, he heard his mother talking on the phone.

"I can't take it anymore. The children are starting to look like him. And Shouto…"

Shouto slid open the door more, stepping into the room.

"...that child's left side sometimes looks unbearable to me. All I can see is his father!"

"Mom?" Shouto spoke in a light voice, scared to make a sound.

His mother turned to him, eyes wide with fear. She only saw _him_. She panicked, and grabbed the kettle of boiling water, ready to attack _him_.

That was the night that Todoroki Rei permanently scarred her youngest son's face.

It was also the night that Todoroki Shouto, already unstable, finally split.


	2. The Diagnosis

Author's note: I have no experience with Dissociative Identity Disorder (DID) or Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD), and I've only done a small amount of research on the topic. I'm primarily basing this story off of Twice, so if it isn't accurate to how DID or PTSD is in real life, I apologize.

Chapter Note: I've been deabting whether or not to time skip a few years, or to jump right into UA, as that's when things will get really interesting. Let me know what you think in a review, and I hope you enjoy chapter two!

* * *

"... may have a large psychological impact. He should see someone about this."

"... not weak. He'll recover fine."

"Sir I don't think…"

"Leave us at once, don't you know who I am?"

"Sorry, right away Mr. Todoroki."

Shouto slowly opened his right eye. He saw the blurry image of a person leaving the white room he was in, but for some reason, he couldn't get a clear view of them. He tried to open his left eye, but saw nothing.

"Ah, Shouto, you're finally awake."

His father was standing on his right side by the door, glaring down at him. He was wearing civilian clothes, a dark blue shirt and black pants. He approached Shouto's bed.

"Now, are you ready to leave?"

"No. Yes."

His father glared at him. "What do you mean 'No. Yes?'"

"Where's mom? Can you get me out of here, I'm perfectly fine."

Endeavor's gaze turned from anger to confusion in an instant. "Your mother isn't here, and stop contradicting yourself."

"Where is mom though? Shut up old man, let's just leave! No, where's mom! I don't care about her, be quiet!"

His father was now giving him a look of utter disbelief, and to be honest, Shouto understood why he was doing so. Whenever he said something, it was like another force compelled him to say another, different thing. The confusing part was he wasn't even thinking about saying the other thing, but he said it anyway.

"Wait here, I'll return in a moment." Endeavor left the room quickly, heading toward the front desk.

Shouto was confused. His mother was gone, his siblings were nowhere in sight (Though he was used to that), and he could have sworn he saw a flash of concern on his father's face. To top it all off, it seemed like another person was speaking through him.

"Hello?" Shouto called out in a light voice, "Who's there?

"Shut up, you sound weak calling out like that.

"Who are you?

"Stop talking, you're just being annoying.

"Don't be mean…

"Silence your whining, it's giving me a headache.

"Are you possessing me?

"No. If anything, you're possessing me.

"That doesn't make sense.

"Then stop talking about it and maybe father will return with answers.

"What about mom?

"She hurt me, who cares about her.

"I do, she's nice!

"Really, do nice parents pour…"

Shouto's talk with himself(?) was interrupted by his father and a doctor walking into the room. The doctor was smiling at him, while his father had a rather neutral expression.

"Hello Shouto, I'm a doctor here at the hospital, mind telling me how you feel?"

"I don't feel that well. I feel fine, just leave me alone already!"

The doctor's eyes narrowed at his response, and he jotted down some notes on his clipboard. Judging from his father's expression, it wasn't something good.

"Do you feel light-headed at all?"

"Yeah, a little. Of course not, I'm perfectly fine."

"Any discomfort at all?"

"My left eye hurts, and… I already told you I'm fine, can you just let me go already, and get this other voice out of me, it's annoying."

"Thank you for your cooperation Shouto, I'll be right back with your father."

The doctor led his father out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"Why won't he tell me where mom is? Shut up already, I'm trying to listen to what they're saying!"

Shouto stopped talking, now intent on listening to his father's conversation outside the room. He couldn't make out the words, but didn't want to disturb the other voice.

Suddenly, the door opened, and the doctor stepped into the room, followed by Endeavor. The doctor moved to Shouto's right side, taking a seat on the stool next to the bed. His father wore an expression of both confusion and anger, which only made Shouto even more nervous.

"Shouto, when you speak, are you deliberately saying everything, or does it seem like someone else is also talking?" The doctor addressed him, clipboard and pen in hand.

"I don't mean to say some things, but I do anyway. What's wrong with me?!"

The doctor sighed, looking down at his clipboard, and then back at Shouto.

"Shouto, tell me, do you know what Dissociative Identity Disorder is?"

Shouto noticed his father's expression immediately sourered, and he glared at the doctor. The doctor ignored his stare, focused on Shouto.

"No. What is it?"

"Well, it's basically when a person develops two personalities, usually the result of a traumatic event, such as… Well, we can come back to that. The reason you're hearing another voice is because you've developed a second personality, one that appears to be the opposite of your usual one. Any questions so far?"

"..."

"Shouto? Are you okay?"

"..."

"How will this affect him?"

"I don't know for sure. He should be able to better manage it over time. Previous cases have shown that it's possible for the two personalities to communicate and work together, but those are rare cases. He could spend the rest of his life like this, always talking back to himself."

"Is there a cure?"

"This isn't a simple cold that will pass with time Mr. Todoroki. I suggest you help him by getting him a therapist or someone else to talk to. That could help the two personalities work together, or at least give us an understanding of the differences between the two."

"So there's no way to fix this mess?"

"Mr. Todoroki, please do not use such language in front of him. That certainly won't help."

"I can speak however I want, I'm the…"

"Number two hero, yes I'm aware. I'm also aware that Dissociative Identity Disorder doesn't typically develop from one incident, but a line of past incidents. In fact, a significant percentage of those with Dissociative Identity Disorder suffered from abuse."

"What are you implying doctor?"

"I'm simply pointing out the fact that there may be more going on here than just this one incident. And that an investigation could be opened to ensure the truth was found out."

"Are you threatening me doctor?"

"No, just pointing out what could happen if young Shouto here doesn't get the proper care. But as the Number Two Hero, I'm sure you can find someone more qualified to help than me. Unless you want me to look into this situation instead."

"That is not necessary, I will make sure he is well taken care of."

"I thought you'd agree with me. Here's his updated medical file. Have a nice day, Mr. Todoroki."

The doctor left the room, Endeavor silently fuming with the medical file in his hands.

"Dad?"

His son's voice was quiet, the smallest he'd ever heard it.

"Yes, Shouto?"

"Will I be okay? Do you even care about me?!"

His father looked like he was about to respond, but suddenly left the room, leaving Shouto lying in the hospital bed.

As tears formed in his one good eye, Shouto wondered if his father really did care about him, or if he only cared about his quirk.


End file.
